1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake device, and more particularly to a hydraulic brake device for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic brake device comprises a brake lever defined on a handle bar of a bicycle, a brake caliper being adjacent to a wheel of the bicycle, an oil pipe connecting the brake lever and the brake caliper so as to deliver a volume of hydraulic oil, the brake lever having a first piston assembly defined therein, the brake caliper having a second piston assembly, a brake pad and a disc plate defined therein. Under this arrangement, when a user actuates the brake lever so as to drive the first piston assembly to compress the hydraulic oil, the hydraulic oil is pushed to the brake caliper through the oil pipe, and the compression of the hydraulic oil drives the second piston assembly of the brake caliper so as to actuate the brake pad to clamp the disc plate for braking the bicycle.
However, the conventional hydraulic brake device has a disadvantage as following.
When the user actuates the brake lever of the conventional hydraulic brake device too hard, a front wheel and a rear wheel of the bicycle will be locked at the moment right after the brake lever is actuated; thereby, a center of gravity of the user is shifted because of the inertia principle, so that the user cannot control the bicycle stably; as a result, a bike accident possibly occurs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.